


In Hiding

by TrinityRose



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M, Romance, Snowells, snowells 4x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRose/pseuds/TrinityRose
Summary: snowells 4x13





	In Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> At first let me just tell you guys what a HORRIBLE, DISAPPOINTNG episode 4x13 was! I was beyond pissed when they said Harry was visiting Earth Two, but even more so because he was so invested into freeing Barry out of prison and worked so damn hard just to what?! Let the team free Barry and Harry not even being there to welcome him home?! That was stupid and had no sense and the next episode isn't Valentine's Day, oh no, it's actually in three freaking weeks! And I don't even like VD, because you should celebrate love the whole year long! And I don't even freaking care! Looks like you, guys, will be getting Snowells on Point much faster than you thought! I am so ready to rewrite this freaking show. The Flash used to be my absolute favorite, but sadly, this year even despite the amazing thing they did with making Harry the regular, it's the worst season ever. And why did they suddenly grow Ralph to being such an important character? And I even grew tired of Iris. I usually like her, but please girl, just come back to reporting. Tonight I think I shipped Barry and Beca much harder than him and Iris
> 
>  
> 
> Now, off with the rant and on with the amazing idea that was, yet once again, stirred by the freaking frustration with the shit we just got for an episode!

"Caitlin, are you ok?" Cisco's voice reached her like through a broken phone line. He had to repeat her name a few times before she finally focused her gaze on him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Sure. Of course I am," she said way too quickly, shooting one last glance at the door and then sending him a smile that seemed rather fake.

"Hey, you can talk to me," he encouraged her, leaving Barry's and Iris's sides and walking over to his best friend. "I can tell when something's wrong, so just shoot."

"It's nothing, Cisco, really. I'm happy Barry's free."

"Are you? Because you're acting like this was a funeral and not actually a welcome home party."

"I am happy for Barry and Iris, I really am," Caitlin tried assuring her friend one more time, "but… it's just that he's not here," she finally confessed.

Cisco frowned in confusion and then looked around.

In that moment the front door opened, showing Ralph.

"Oh, God, please tell me you two are not…" he started then and Caitlin's eyes enlarged when she realized what Cisco was implying.

"Oh, God no!" she immediately denied. "That is _never_ going to happen!"

"Ok, ok, then I think I know who you mean," Cisco finally understood with a nod. "And damn it, he's late!"

" _Late_?" Caitlin immediately picked up on that, just a hint of hope in her voice.

"Yeah, I sent him a message through that Barry's free. Poor guy's been working himself up so hard for not being able to come up with any evidence, so it just seems wrong that we're having this party without him, right?"

"Yes, definitely," Caitlin agreed, suddenly feeling all nervous and flushed.

"Hey, wait…" Cisco then said, finally noticing something and then his mouth opened up in surprise. "How did I not see _that_?!"

"What do you mean?"

Fortunately for Caitlin – or maybe rather not, judging by her nerves - the door opened again just in that moment and there he was. Harry came back and he walked straight to Barry, smiling at him and giving him a hug when he welcomed him home. Snow actually heard him apologizing to Allen for not being able to help himself and that was just so Harry. He was mean and bristled easily, but she always saw the soft man he truly was under that hard exterior of his.

"Aha. Oh, boy," she vaguely heard Cisco when he watched as she stared at Harrison and stared until his eyes finally met hers across the room. It was then that she blushed again, mumbled something about having to go and left the house as though it was on fire.

And she never acted that way around Harry. _Never._ She actually worked very hard to seem all natural and easy going around him, but still, ever since he'd joined their team, it'd been getting harder and harder for her. And then he actually followed her to the Jitters during Christmas when she was feeling down about Killer Frost and… they shared something _there_ , didn't they? Caitlin had actually been replaying this moment in her head over and over again, wondering what the outcome of that night would've been if only Amunet hadn't showed up.

"Snow?" she heard and came to a sudden stop.

Only his voice could stir her so much. Only he could say her last name as though it was the sweetest nickname on the planet. And the texture of that voice… it got her every single damn time.

Damn, she was so far gone and even Cisco saw that now! She realized.

"Harry," she said his name when turning around to him, he own voice sounding a little off, maybe a little bit too cheerful. It did not miss his attention. "It's great that you dropped by. I'm sure it meant a lot for Barry."

"What's with you?" he just asked, folding his arms across his chest, watching her face carefully with those beautiful clear eyes that were so azure…

She actually thought of how she got up that morning and went to work, happy that she would see him again just to be let down by Cisco telling her that Harry had gone to Earth Two to visit his daughter. And that should be fine, really. Jesse was his only child, so he was bound to go visit sometime, but the fact that he just did it without saying goodbye… without saying absolutely _anything_ to her about it, that actually stung. She thought she was important to him, but maybe she was delusional. It would just be another heartbreak down the road. Or maybe this time she would simply be left broken. Or was she already…?

"How's Jesse?" she asked instead of answering his question and his eyes narrowed.

"She's fine. Happy that Barry's free."

"Good. Yeah, that's… good."

"Snow…" he started and she said his name in the same time, "Harry…"

They both stopped and smiled at each other sheepishly.

"You go first," he encouraged her.

"Honestly, I don't even know what I was going to say, so…"

"Ok." He nodded, looking aside and running his hand over his mouth nervously. "Ok… It's… Ok, I'm just gonna say it."

"Then do."

"Jesse made me realize something. She… kind of pushed me, but she was right. I should stop wasting time."

"Oh?"

"What you have to know… I mean…" he kept on tangling himself up and eventually just sighed. "This is way more difficult than I thought it would be."

"Harry, it's _me_. You can tell me anything," she assured him, temporarily forgetting about her own problems regarding his person and she made a few steps closer to him, so now she just stood right in front of him, her inborn care and compassion for people taking over.

Once he looked into those eyes of hers, conveying so much care, he sighed again.

"I was actually in hiding," he then confessed and Snow frowned, not understanding what he was saying.

"What?"

"I went to see Jesse, but what I was really doing was hiding from Cecile."

"Oh," Caitlin finally got it, her eyebrows elevating. "And why is that?"

"Because she could hear my thoughts."

"Harry, I know this new power of hers can be very upsetting, but it's not like she can control it."

"It's not the fact that she can read minds that upset me. It was that _what_ she could read in _mine_ , Snow," he then clarified, this time running his hand through his hair and messing them up even more than usual. It did not miss his attention the way she followed his hand with her eyes and watched his unruly locks. Damn, maybe Jesse _was_ right, after all and he was the blind fool. It wouldn't be the first time… "And then Jesse noticed something was wrong and she gave me some… _advice_ ," he continued, his voice growing hoarse.

"Advice?" Snow repeated, not understanding where he was going with that.

"Caitlin, I…" whatever he was trying to say, he just couldn't, so he settled for another sigh.

"Harry?"

"It'll be easier if I just show you," he finally went with and before she realized what was going on, his hands were suddenly cupping her face and pulling it gently up and forward until his lips met hers and she was just lost to the world.

For a moment she just stood there, shocked that Harry actually kissed her, but then when she felt his mouth moving over hers, at first carefully as though he still wasn't sure it was a good idea; something sung inside of her and she felt such happiness that she believed she could fly for. She wasn't broken, oh no. And even if she was, he was just putting her back together, picking up every piece of her once broken heart and making it whole again and stronger than it was ever before.

So she grabbed his face as well and thrust herself into his arms, her own then going around his neck. She caught the rhythm, moving her lips with his own and deepening the kiss. And he tasted so good and boy, could he kiss!

When they finally broke apart, they were both flushed and didn't even remember they were outside. Their eyes met and they smiled to each other.

"You're much better with actions," she pointed out.

"So they keep saying."

"And just so you know, you should've followed up with that a long time ago."

"I happen to be a little slow, too," he admitted.

"Let's go back inside. We left so fast it's just rude," she then suggested when taking his hand and leading him to the door.

As they turned in the direction of the house, they came to a sudden stop because all the faces of their friends were just now plastered to the windows and as they realized they'd been made, the people inside cheered loudly and clapped, encouraging Caitlin and Harry to kiss again.

Which they did. A lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I wrote that, I feel so much better : ) The Flash is a show about, surprise, surprise!, the flash, so even if they get together… they won't be much action. Not the way they portray westallen which sometimes I enjoy, but most of the times it's just too much. Anyways, I will be writing like crazy now, I guess: ) I still have to cut a shirtless Tom scene from one of his movies, ya know, to put into snowells video and as the show returns in three weeks, I may just have some time to rewatch some of it and begin writing Snowells on Point, because this is what you really want, right? Here's the description: Everything the show failed to provide. Every single excruciatingly delicious detail of snowells that should have been a thing since season 2.


End file.
